


La résurrection du mal

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Ángel mestizo [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Child Abuse, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Luna Lovegood is a Good Sister, POV Original Female Character, Past Child Abuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 11,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Elle avait trouvé une famille, entourée de sa soeur et de son père. Mais elle risquait maintenant de tout perdre. Et si ses plus vieux démons refaisaient surface au cours de sa deuxième année ? Voici le tome 2 de la saga "Angel mestizo".
Relationships: Flora Carrow & Hestia Carrow, Luna Lovegood & Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ángel mestizo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889182





	1. La lettre

**Prologue : La lettre**

Ce soir-là, mon père rentra plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée. Ni moi, ni Luna ne savions où il était. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de rentrer après minuit. En tout cas, jusqu'au début du mois dernier. Environ 2 semaines après mon anniversaire, il a commencé à s'absenter de plus en plus souvent la nuit. Ces disparitions n'ont pas arrangés mon état de santé suite à mon enlèvement. Je le revois parfois en rêve. Ce petit homme roux, avec son couteau. C'est dans ces moments-là que je me dis que j'ai bien de la chance d'avoir Luna, ma sœur. La seule personne à savoir pour mes cauchemars, enfin, la seule avec Harry.

C'était au début du mois d'août, Harry m'avait laissé son adresse pour que nous nous écrivions. Mais à cause de son oncle et de sa tante, nos lettres passent par la poste moldue. Nous avions échangé quelques lettres lorsqu'il me parla du rêve qu'il faisait. Un rêve en rapport avec Voldemort, le sorcier qui a tué ses parents. J'ai alors décidé de lui parler du mien. Il m'a assuré que ce cauchemar ne durerait pas. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il ne pourrait plus m'envoyer de lettres, il passe la fin de l'été chez les Weasley, il va voir la coupe du monde de Qwidditch. Il ne pourra pas m'écrire du Terrier. Je l'envie de pouvoir passer la fin des vacances avec Ginny, et probablement Hermione. Mon père a catégoriquement refusé que j'aille au Terrier. Même Luna n'a pas pu le faire plier pour moi alors qu'elle, elle y va.

C'est à la fin du mois d'août que je reçus ma dernière lettre, elle était de Flora.

_Bonjour Lily, j'espère que ces dernières semaines se sont bien passées pour toi. Je vais être claire : je ne veux plus te voir, plus jamais. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours haï dans ce monde._

_Adieu, Flora Carrow_

Je remis la lettre dans son enveloppe avant d'éclater en sanglots.


	2. Hestia Carrow

**Chapitre 1 : Hestia Carrow**

Je montai dans le Poudlard Express avec Luna. Nous trouvâmes un compartiment vide. J'avais gardé la lettre de Flora et je l'avais mise dans ma valise. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle m'a fait ça. Durant le trajet, alors que Luna s'était endormie, je vis un animal, probablement un aigle, entouré d'un halo blanc. Il ne murmura qu'une seule chose avant de disparaître : « les cachots après le banquet, viens seule »

Durant le banquet, le professeur Dumbledore nous annonça que Poudlard serait l'hôte du tournoi des trois sorciers. Pour tout dire, je me fichais pas mal de ce prétendu tournoi. La seule chose qui m’intéressait était ce prétendu rendez-vous tout à l'heure.

Une fois le banquet fini, je me dirigeai vers les cachots lorsque je me senti tomber au sol, inconsciente. Je me réveillai quelques minutes plus tard dans une salle vide, assise sur une chaise. Je mis quelques secondes à retrouver mes esprits. Je me saisis de ma baguette et une voix me dit : « Si j'étais une mage noire, tu serais déjà morte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Hestia ?

-Excuse-moi pour cette mise en scène, me dit-elle, je voulais te parler de la lettre de Flora.

-Celle dans laquelle elle coupe les ponts avec moi ?

-Oui, il faut que tu saches que votre amitié lui a beaucoup coûté cet été.

-Comment ça ? demandai-je.

-Nos parents n'ont jamais voulu que vous soyez amies, je pense qu'ils l'ont obligée à mettre fin à votre amitié.

-Mais en quoi cela les dérange ?

-Je ne sais pas, mentit-elle, mais cette décision la fait souffrir autant que toi.

-Arrête de me mentir Hestia, lui dis-je, tu sais pourquoi.

-Comment ?

-Ne changes pas de sujet Hestia.

-Je ne peux pas le dire Lily, pardonne-moi »


	3. Un air de déjà-vu

**Chapitre 2 : Un air de déjà-vu**

La nuit suivante, je me réveillai en sursaut à cause d'un autre cauchemar. Comme d'habitude, mon père n'était pas là. Les mois de bonheur auprès de lui me semblent bien loin. J'attrapai l'une des lettres d'Harry qui était sur ma table de chevet. Je les avais emmenés avec moi comme celle de Flora. Je remarquai pour la première fois que quelque chose était inscrit à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe. Un nom : Eileen Rogue. Rogue, comme moi, est-ce que c'est sa photo qui se trouve dans le salon ? Est-ce que c'est elle qui me ressemble tant ? Je demanderai demain à madame Pince si elle a des albums scolaires. Je l'espère, sinon je ne saurai probablement jamais qui elle est.

Le lendemain matin, durant le cours de botanique, le professeur Chourave nous annonça que nous aurions un travail à rendre par groupe de deux sur les mandragores. 30 cm de parchemins en 2 semaines. Heureusement que c'est à deux. Les groupes étant imposés, je me retrouvai avec une certaine Calypso. Je l'avais déjà remarquée l'année dernière, une fille solitaire et sans amis, exactement comme moi avant. Romilda quant à elle travaille avec une certaine Astoria. J'espère que je pourrais devenir amie avec elle, et que cette amitié finira mieux qu'avec Flora. Je retrouvai Harry, Ron et Hermione pour le déjeuner. Cette dernière était toujours révoltée à cause des elfes de maison.

Je me rendis à la bibliothèque à la fin de l'après-midi mais je ne trouvai rien sur une fille du nom d'Eileen Rogue qui aurait connue mon père. J'ai cherché dans les albums scolaires des années où il étudiait à Poudlard. Je n'ai rien trouvé sur elle mais par contre, j'ai trouvé qui est cette fille qui me ressemble tant, il s'agit d'une certaine Lily Evans. Evans ? Où est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu son nom ?

En retournant dans les appartements de mon père, je surpris une conversation au détour d'un couloir pas loin de la salle commune des serpentards : « Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis Drago ?

-Certain, ils commencent à se regrouper, l'incident de la coupe du monde n'était que le début

-Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire ?

-Je ne sais pas Pansy, avec l'évasion de Black en plus, le ministre est à cran, un coup de plus et on risque la loi martiale

-Rajoute en plus l'autre évasion Drago

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Mon père est le commandant du bureau des aurors, le ministère a étouffé l'affaire

-On a un autre détraqué comme Black dehors ?

-Pire Drago, il s'agit de Beatriz Prince »

C'était sa voix, celle du patronus.


	4. Calypso

**Chapitre 3 : Calypso**

Quelques jours plus tard, nous étions dans la bibliothèque pour le devoir de botanique lorsque Calypso me demanda : « Pourquoi es-tu aussi solitaire Lily ?

-Je ne suis pas plus solitaire que toi Calypso, répondis-je, tu manges toujours seule à la table des serdaigles ?

-Tu m'as observée ?

-Peut-être Calypso, j'aime bien savoir qui s'approche de ma famille, surtout si la personne en question a un père chez les mangemorts.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles Rogue ?

-J'en déduis à ta réaction que j'avais raison, Rosier, et puis je te l'ai dit, j'aime bien savoir qui s'approche de ma famille.

-Tu n'es qu'une salle petite idiote, me répondit-elle, je le finirai moi-même»

Elle partit en me laissant-là, seule parmi mes pensées.

Je retrouvai Harry, Ron et Hermione pour dîner. Cette dernière ne nous parla quasiment que de sa S.A.L.E. Et de son projet de libérer les elfes. Il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse, concernant Maugrey, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais c'est comme si je l'avais déjà-vu. Mais où ?

Je surpris une dispute entre plusieurs élèves de serpentard et de serdaigle. Apparemment ceux dont le sang n'est pas pur disparaîtrons bientôt pour laisser la place aux vrais sorciers. Parmi les serpents se trouvait bien sûr Malefoy et Parkinson accompagnée de leurs 2 gorilles et d'une autre fille de la même carrure qu'eux. Harry m'avait expliqué dans l'une de ses lettres que certains sorciers dont les Malefoy était persuadés qu'il fallait nous marier uniquement entre sorciers pour préserver notre magie.


	5. Réconciliation

**Chapitre 4 : Réconciliation**

En ressortant de mon cours de défense contre les forces du mal, je croisai Calypso dans un couloir et je lui dit : « Excuse-moi pour ce que je t'ai dit à la bibliothèque.

-Retrouve-moi dans la serre n°2 à 14h Rogue »

Après un déjeuner pris sur le pouce pour éviter Hermione et ses badges en faveur des elfes de maison, je me dirigeai vers les serres lorsque je vis un immense loup blanc entrer dans la foret interdite. Une fois arrivée dans la serre n°2, j'attendis Calypso en repensant à ce que je venais de voir. Ce loup était bien trop grand pour être naturel. Ça ne peut pas être Lupin non plus, il est parti. Calypso arriva à 14h pile et me dit : « Jouons cartes sur table Rogue, comment sais-tu pour mon père ?

-Le registre des sangs-purs, répondis-je.

-Tu as en ta possession une copie du registre des sangs-purs alors que les Rogue sont une famille moldue ?

-Les Rogue peut-être, mais pas les Prince.

-Et qu'en est-il des Peverell ?

-Qui ? Demandai-je.

-Les Peverell, me dit-elle, une famille éteinte depuis plusieurs siècles.

-Jamais entendu parler

-Vérifie ta généalogie, Lily »

Les Peverell … Elle en a de bonnes. Nous restâmes discuter encore un peu avant de nous séparer. Je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque lorsque je croisai quelqu'un devant l'infirmerie, c'était Flora.


	6. Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang

**Chapitre 5 : Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang**

Elle partit en courant d è s qu'elle me vit. Notre amitié était-elle définitivement morte cet été ? Je ne pouvais y croire et pourtant la preuve était là. Flora ne voulait plus me parler. Néanmoins, j'avais senti de la peur en elle. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Hestia ?

Le mois d'octobre passa vite entre mes cours, mes tentatives pour extorquer à Hestia ce qu'elle sait sur les raisons qui ont poussé Flora à couper les ponts avec moi et les absences de mon père. Au moins Hestia et moi étions devenus amies. Je passai aussi énormément de temps avec Luna. Lorsque nous étions ensemble, elle remontait toujours à la limite du couvre-feu à la tour de serdaigle. Et puis la veille d'Halloween, un message indiquant l'arrivée des délégations de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons fut accroché dans le hall. Les cours finissaient du coup une demi-heure plus tôt pour que puissions remonter à la tour pour poser nos affaires avant de redescendre et aller accueillir nos invités dans le parc. Nous étions tous en rang par année et par maison. Mais avec ma taille, j'aurais put facilement passer pour une première année. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons arrivèrent dans une calèche tirée par des chevaux volants. Je vis l'un des élèves de serdaigle avoir un mouvement de recul en voyant la directrice de Beauxbâtons, madame Maxime. Les élèves de Durmstrang arrivèrent en bateau par le lac noir et leur directeur, Igor Karkaroff. Il fit un mince sourire en direction de mon père qui lui renvoya un de ses regards noirs. Lors du repas, les bulgares s'assirent à la table des verts et argents. Et les français à la table des serdaigles. J'avais remarqué 2 choses durant la soirée :

-Il n'y avait aucune fille parmi les envoyés de Durmstrang alors que Beauxbâtons était mixte.

-L'une des élèves de Beauxbâtons était plus jeunes que les autres. On aurait dit une troisième année.


	7. Le retour de Flora

** Chapitre 6 : Le retour de Flora **

Je descendis dans le grande salle plus tôt que les autres week-end pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Les délégations sont arrivé e s hier soir et tous se demandent qui seront les trois champions. Hermione vint me voir pendant que je mangeai et je finis par lui acheter l'un de ses fichus badges. Elle et les garçons partirent ensuite voir Hagrid.

Après mon petit-déjeuner, je partis vers la bibliothèque rejoindre Calypso. Le professeur Chourave nous a encore donné un devoir en groupe, et Calypso et  (moi?) commençons à nous apprécier. Au détour d'un couloir, je croisai Hestia, elle me murmura à l'oreille : « Ce soir à 18h dans la salle habituelle.

-Il y a du nouveau chez les serpentards ? Demandai-je.

-Ce soir »

Depuis la dispute que j'ai surpris, Hestia et moi avons pris l'habitude de nous retrouver dans une salle de classe abandonnée et de vivre notre amitié en secret. Son oncle et sa tante sont des mangemorts, si Voldemort revient, elle et Flora seront obligées de le rejoindre. Je m'inquiète également pour Harry, il serait la première cible de Voldemort, avec Dumbledore aussi. J'entrai dans la bibliothèque, Calypso s'était installée à une table au fond. Nous y passâmes presque toute la journée. En fin d'après-midi, je partis en la laissant finir le dernier paragraphe du devoir pour être à l'heure pour voir Hestia.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle de classe abandonnée, je vis que ce n'était pas Hestia qui m'attendais, mais  bel et bien Flora. Elle me demanda : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je te retourne la question, répondis-je, j'attends ta sœur.

-Et moi Pansy … Elles nous ont roulés !

-Serpentardes jusqu'au bout à ce que je vois.

-Je vais …

-Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, dis-je, en tout cas pas avant de m'avoir expliqué

-Expliquer quoi ?

-Ta lettre

-Il n'y a rien à dire de plus »

Alors qu'elle allait partir, je lui attrapai le bras pour la forcer à rester. Elle se dégagea mais je vis pendant quelques secondes une grimace de douleur sur son visage. Durant le dîner, l a coupe de feu désigna les trois champions: Krum, Diggory et Fleur. Mais le nom d'Harry sortit aussi.


	8. Dissenssion interne

**Chapitre 7 : Dissension interne**

Quelques jours venaient de passer depuis qu'Harry avait été sélectionné et l'ambiance chez les rouges et ors a littéralement viré au cauchemar. Ron, quelques autres gryffondors et la majorité de l'école ne parlent plus à Harry. L'unité qui caractérisai t autrefois les lions semble avoir disparu à jamais. Harry n'a plus l'air de pouvoir compter sur grand monde. À part Neville, Hermione et moi, encore que j'ai parfois des doutes sur cette dernière. Elle essaye tant bien que mal de réconcilier Harry et Ron mais ça s'annonce compliqu é . Ron en veut à tout ceux qui soutiennent Harry de près ou de loin. Il fait tout pour rendre la vie d'Harry impossible. Les autres maisons ne se privent pas non plus sur ce point-là. Les serpentards ne changent pas de d'habitude, les poufsouffles soutiennent leur champion, et les serdaigles … Ils se sont rangés du côté de Malefoy et de Parkinson. Plusieurs fois déjà, des élèves en sont venus aux baguettes. J'ai d û aller consoler Hermione dans les toilettes de Mimi après que Malefoy  ait agrandi ses dents avant de l'envoyer voir Pomfresh. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je me souvienne de le faire payer à Malefoy.

Personne ne semble vouloir se rendre compte que la participation d'Harry n'est pas normale. Mon père s'acharne encore plus sur lui qu'à son habitude.

Je n'ai plus revu Flora depuis ce soir-là et Hestia m'évite aussi. Je suis prête à parier que j'ai découvert quelque chose qui les inquiète, et au fond de moi, j'espère me tromper.

Le lendemain de l'incident d'Hermione, je pu s coincer Hestia dans un couloir et je lui demandai : « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Flora ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à son bras ?

-Rien du tout Lily, mentit-elle

-Arrête de me mentir Hestia, il est arrivé quelque chose à Flora durant ses deux mois

-Je ne te mens pas Lily, il n'est rien arrivé à Flora

-Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te croire ? Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, dis-moi ce qu … 

-Je suis désolée Lily, dit-elle en me stupéfixiant »


	9. Astoria

** Chapitre 8 : Astoria **

Je me réveillai une petite heure plus tard dans ma chambre. Luna m'avait retrouvée inconsciente dans un des couloirs et elle m'avait ramenée ici. Elle me demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée Lily ?

-Un différent avec Hestia, répondis-je, n'en parle à personne s'il te plaît

-D'accord Lily, mais dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé

-Non Luna, C'est uniquement entre les jumelles et moi, elles me cachent quelque chose

-Il y a peut-être une bonne raison si elles te le cachent non ?

-Peut-être, mais ça les ronges de l'intérieur

-Laisse-moi chercher de mon côté Lily, je vais t'aider

-Merci Luna, mais pas un mot à qui que ce soit

-D'accord Lily, par contre, on a un autre problème, ta baguette …

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivée Luna ?

-Lorsque tu es tombée, elle a roulé par terre et elle est tombée dans les escaliers

-Elle est réparable ? demandai-je

-Non, papa est parti en racheter une nouvelle chez Gregorovitch, Ollivander est fermé cette semaine »

Quelques heures plus tard, mon père revint avec une nouvelle baguette. Elle était parfaite, encore mieux que l'autre. Il a refusé de me dire en quoi elle est. Une semaine après l'incident d'Hermione, un nouvel affrontement eu lieu, mais cette fois-ci entre serdaigles et serpentards. Un groupe de serdaigles dont faisait parti e Luna a décidé de dire clairement à Malefoy et Parkinson se qu'ils pensaient de leurs moqueries envers Harry. Résultat, une élève à l'infirmerie à cause d'un crache-limace, il s'agissait d'Astoria.

Calypso revint me voir juste après le banquet dans les appartements de mon père, encore déserté par ce dernier, elle voulait me parler de quelque chose d'important. Elle me dit : « Astoria veut te parler

-Pourquoi ? demandai-je

-C'est par  r apport à Flora, et je crois qu'elle a besoin de ton aide aussi

-J'irai la voir demain matin, merci Calypso »

Le lendemain matin, je me rendis à l'infirmerie pour voir Astoria. Elle était allongée dans un lit au fond de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh me laissa la voir à condition que je ne la fatigue pas trop. Je me demande bien pourquoi elle la garde encore en observation. Je m'approchai d'elle, et elle me dit : « Bonjour Lily, je sais ce que te cache nt  Flora et Hestia, ou en tout cas je sais qui le sait

-Qui ? demandai-je

-Dobby, j'ai l'ai vu discuté avec Hestia, et apparemment de quelque chose qui ne lui faisait pas plaisir

-Tu sais de quoi ils discutaient ?

-Non désolée Lily, je n'en sais pas plus

-Merci Astoria, dis-je en m'apprêtant à partir

-Attend Lily, j'ai aussi besoin de ton aide

-Pourquoi ?

-Durant cette altercation hier, il n'y a pas eu que le crache-limace, quelqu'un m'a lancé un autre sort, un sort de lacération

-Un sort de lacération ?

-Oui, il m'a touché la jambe, je t'ai demandé de venir afin de te demander de m'aider à progresser en duel

-T'entraîner toi ? Je ne suis pas  sûre d'être la meilleure personne pour ça Astoria

-La meilleure je ne sais pas, mais tu as énormément de pouvoir d'après Daphnée et Pansy, et tu es la seule en dehors des serpentards en qui j'ai pleinement confiance, je ne peux pas le demander à Daphnée, qui sais comment réagiron t les autres serpentards

-Même, je ne saurai même pas par ou commencer Astoria

-Je ne te demande pas grand chose Lily, juste un peu d'aide

-Je ne sais pas Astoria, laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir s'il te plaît »

Je ne sais plus quoi faire maintenant, Astoria m'a vraiment l'air désespérée et je ne suis pas sure d'être la meilleur personne pour l'aider. Et puis si je perd le contrôle de mon pouvoir comme cette fois-la, je n'ai pas envie que tout le château y passe.


	10. L'étui à baguette

**Chapitre 9 : L'étui à baguette**

Alors que j'allais rentrer dans ma chambre, j'entendis mon père discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre dans son bureau. J'entendis le nom de Beatriz Prince, je décidai donc de rester écouter ce qu'ils ont à ce dire de si important. Je me demande tout de même pourquoi mon père ne prend jamais soin de placer un sort de silence sur la porte de son bureau. Il dit à l'autre homme : « Qui au ministère le sait Aramis ?

-À part Patrick et moi, il doit y avoir Scrimgeour, Shacklebolt, Tonks, Amélia Bones, Lucius et Fudge, le ministère a étouffé l'affaire

-C'est déjà trop, combien de temps mettront-ils à comprendre que c'est ma tante ?

-Je ne sais pas Severus, mais nous avons un autre problème

-Je sais Aramis, mais je ne peux rien faire de côté-là, pas temps qu'elles ne seront pas venus m'en parler

-Tu ne peux pas demander à Pansy de faire quelque chose de son côté ?

-Elle ne veut pas être impliquer là-dedans, et notre seul autre témoin est Dobby, mais il est introuvable

-Maudit soit Lucius ! »

La nuit suivante, je refis encore une fois le même rêve. Il y avait deux personnes, un homme et une femme. Je connaissais l'homme de visage même si je serai incapable de dire ou je l'avait vu. Concernant la femme, je suis sur de la connaître. Je l'ai déjà vu dans un des livres du manoir, ou c'est ça ! C'est elle Beatriz Prince. Elle a des cheveux noirs mi-longs avec une mèche blanche sur le côté droit. Elle a les yeux et les sourcils blancs. On dirait presque qu'elle n'est pas en vie, elle a le visage pâle. L'homme mystérieux lui dit : « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Le maître veut les deux pour le tournoi

-Elle est trop jeune, lui répondit Beatriz, elle ne devrait même pas être ici

-Ne me dis pas que tu l'as prise en pitié

-Ne redis plus jamais ça, Barthémius, la coupe de feu ne l'as pas sélectionnée car elle ne devrait même pas être dans une école de magie

-J'espère pour toi … »

Mon rêve s’arrêta là, comme les autres fois. Je me demandai si il parlaient de moi. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Harry.

Les jours passèrent beaucoup trop vite à mon goût, dans deux jours a lieu la première tâche. Harry vint me trouver à la fin de mon cours de botanique. Il voulait me parler de ce que lui avait dit Sirius. Je l’entraînai vers l'une des salles vides du premier étage. J'en profitai pour lui parler du rêve que j'avais fait et des absences répétés de mon père le soir. Il me demanda : « Barthémius tu as bien dit ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Pour rien Lily

-Arrête de me mentir Harry, lui dis-je, qui est Barthémius ?

-Je ne peux pas encore te le dire Lily, et puis de toute façon, c'est juste un nom

-Un nom qui te rappelle quelque chose Harry, ne me le caches pas s'il te plaît

-Plus tard Lily, me dit-il avant de quitter la salle où nous étions »

Je ne lui dit pas pour mes soupçons concernant ma participation annulée.

Le lendemain soir, je revenais de mon cours d'astronomie lorsque j'entendis du bruit dans les toilettes de Mimi. Je rentrai dedans pour savoir qui pouvais bien y être mais je ne vis personne. Même Mimi Geignarde n'était pas là. Je vis dans un des lavabos ce qui ressemblai à un étui. Lorsque je le pris, je remarquai qu'il y avait une inscription à l'intérieur mais pas de nom : P.B.-P.P.-P.M. . Ni plus, ni moins.


	11. La première tâche

** Chapitre 10 : La première tâche **

C'est aujourd'hui qu' a lieu la première tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers. Elle  a eu lieu l'après-midi, dans un immense stade crée pour l'occasion. Je pris place dans les gradins. Un dragon, c'est la première tâche. Cédric fut le premier à y aller. Il utilisa un sortilège de métamorphose et transforma une pierre en labrador. Mais sa diversion ne marcha qu'à moitié, le dragon de désintéressa de son chien et l'attaqua lui, le brûlant à l'épaule. Puis ce fut au tour de Fleur. Elle comptait elle sur sa vitesse et sur sa discrétion. Elle avançait très doucement, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle lança un sort que je ne connaissais pas, il fit apparaître un spectre gris : un aigle. Mais il avait les yeux vairons. Elle fit ensuite apparaître son patronus alors que je laissai s couler une larme sur ma joue. Je me sentais si triste. Son patronus était un petit oiseau noir. Une corneille noire probablement, Luna m'a appris à reconnaître certains oiseaux durant l'été. Fleur se servit de ces deux spectres pour pousser émotionnellement à bout le dragon, comme moi. Il était paralysé par tout ces sentiments différents et contraires. Elle prit l'œuf d'or et s'en alla. Le troisième candidat à passer fut Krum. Il utilisa un sort pour rendre le dragon aveugle. Ce dernier finit même par écraser plusieurs de ses œufs et cracha du feu sur le public. Mais les flammes s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres des gradins. Comme si un bouclier magique protégeai t le public. Finalement Krum, puis Harry réussirent à prendre leur œuf.


	12. Début de réponse

**Chapitre 11 : Début de réponse**

Après la victoire d'Harry, la situation chez les lions  s 'était petit à petit améliorée. Ron et Harry s'étai en t réconciliés, et la majorité des serdaigles avaient eux aussi arrêté leur s moqueries. Luna avait fini par parler de la situation d'Astoria à notre père, l'un des rares soirs ou il était là. Ma sœur m'avait ensuite confié qu'il lui avait semblé encore plus détaché que d'habitude. Elle avait donc décidé de s'occuper elle-même de ''l’entraînement'' de la serdaigle. Et puis une troisième personne les avait rejoin te s, il s'agissait de Gabrielle Delacour. La petite sœur de Fleur s'inquiétait elle aussi pour Astoria. J'avais depuis longtemps noté les regards entre Astoria, Gabrielle et une autre serdaigle. Son nom devait être Louvois, ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant. Elle était en première année. La première tâche était enfin derrière eux. Je pouvais ressentir toute l'angoisse d'Harry ou d'Hermione. Mais tout cela semblait aujourd'hui avoir disparu.

Quelques jours plus tard, je retrouvai Calypso à la bibliothèque, elle me demanda : « Est-ce que tu as vu les jumelles en dehors des cours récemment ?

-Non, répondis-je, tu crois qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

-J'en suis persuadée Lily, il faut que tu parles à Hestia

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tu sens les émotions des autres, je me trompe ?

-Non Calypso, mais quand as-tu compris ?

-L'année dernière pour tout t'avouer. J'ai vu ta détresse une fois, lors de l'une des altercations entre ton père et Lupin. Tu es empathe Lily, mais ça affecte ta magie.

-N'en parles à personne Calypso.

-Promis Lily, va voir Hestia maintenant s'il te plaît.

-Et la botanique ?

-Je vais la finir toute seule, me dit Calypso, ce n'est pas la première fois et puis c'est pour les jumelles que tu le fai s .

-Merci Calypso, je trouverai ce qu'il se passe avec elles. »

Je quittai la bibliothèque pour partir à la recherche d'Hestia. Je la retrouvai dans une salle du deuxième étage. Elle avait des traits plus fatigués, comme moi avant. Nous discutâmes quelques minutes avant que je ne lui demande : « Qu'est-ce qu'il vous  est arrivé cet été ? Je vois bien que ça vous a changé.

-Est-ce que tu as une pensine Lily ?

-Mon père en a une il me semble, mais quel rapport ?

-Tiens, dit-elle en me donnant une fiole avec un fil argenté dedans, c'est un souvenir. Tu peux le voir avec une pensine.

-Qu'est-ce que j'y découvrirai ?

-La vérité Lily

-Laquelle ? demandai-je

-Laisse-moi maintenant, il faut que je retourne voir Flora.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

Hestia allait quitter la pièce lorsque je la retint par le bras. Elle se dégagea avant de pousser la porte mais j'eus le temps d'observer la même chose qu'avec Flora. Alors j'avais raison, mais jusqu'à quel point ?


	13. Cauchemar

**Chapitre 12 : Cauchemar**

Mon père n'était pas là ce soir, comme d'habitude. Hestia m'avait confié un souvenir, mais elle avait refusé de me dire ce qu'il allait me montrer. Je savais depuis quelques mois que mon père avait une pensine, je l'avais remarquée lors de l'incident du livre. Après dîner, je demandai à Luna de m'expliquer comment elle fonctionnait. Et après quelques réticences, elle finit par accepter. Elle m'expliqua qu'il fallait verser le souvenir dans la pensine avant de plonger la tête dedans. J'attendis d'être sûre que tous les élèves dorment, je ne voulais pas me faire déranger par un élève qui voudrait voir mon père, pensant qu'il est là. Je m'introduisis dans son bureau et je récupérai sa pensine. Elle était dans le tiroir du bas de son bureau. Je pris la pensine et je la mis sur son bureau. Je versai le souvenir dedans avant d'y plonger ma tête.

J'apparus dans ce qui ressemblait au hall d'un vieux manoir. Flora et Hestia étaient toutes les deux là avec leur père. Il reprochai t à Flora son amitié avec moi, au nom de la pureté du sang il me semble. Pour eux, les seuls sorciers digne d’intérêt étaient ceux descendant d'autres sorciers, et pas de moldus comme moi. En quelques secondes, Flora se retrouva à terre après une gifle de son père et il l'emmena vers ce qui ressemblait à une cave. J'avais finalement raison, pardonne-moi Flora, si seulement tu m'en avais parlé depuis le début. J'aurai s pu t'aider, vous aider toutes les deux beaucoup plus tôt. Le souvenir changea, je me trouvais dans la chambre d'Hestia. Elle pleurait à chaude larme, allongée sur son lit. Je vis les flammes de la cheminée grand ir alors qu'un visage se dessinait dedans. Hestia se releva et sécha ses larmes en voyant la cheminée. Elle reconnut le visage et s'approcha de la cheminée.C'est probablement comme ça qu'Harry et Black ont pu communiquer avant la première tâche. Le visage lui dit : « C'est toi Hestia ? Tu n'as rien ?

-C'est bon Pansy calme-toi, mais Flora … 

-Fais-moi confiance Hestia, mon père est en train d'essayer de vous sortir de là

-Tu lui en a parlé ?

-Non, Severus … Enfin le professeur Rogue, il s'en est rendu compte et en a parlé à mon père.

-Tu sais qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que ça marche, mes parents ont beaucoup trop d'influence au ministère, et trop d'argent aussi.

-Qui t'as dit qu'il passerait par le ministère ?

-HESTIA ! »

Je vis Hestia sortir de sa chambre. Parkinson le savait, mais pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté quelque chose … Non.

_ -Je ne sais pas Severus, mais nous avons un autre problème _

_ -Je sais Aramis, mais je ne peux rien faire de côté-là, pas temps qu'elles ne seront pas venu _ _ e _ _ s m'en parler _

_ -Tu ne peux pas demander à Pansy de faire quelque chose de son côté ? _

_ -Elle ne veut pas être impliquer là-dedans …  _

Mon père le savait ça c'est s û r, mais il refusait d'intervenir sans l'accord des jumelles alors qu'il aurait pu signaler ses soupçons à Dumbledore. Il n'aurait jamais pri s le risque qu'un de ses élèves soit en danger. Et pourquoi Pansy refuse d'intervenir ? Pourquoi refuse-t-elle d'aider ses amis ? Le souvenir changea une nouvelle fois, Hestia se tenait accroupie, face à la cheminée et lui dit : « Merci Pansy, Flora devrait arriver demain matin par … Mais comment comptes-tu la faire venir ?

-Officiellement tu pars pa r poudre de cheminette, mais officieusement Dobby viendras chercher Flora.

-Dobby ?

-Un elfe de maison, il apportera aussi le polynectar. Mais je t'en conjure, ne fai s pas ça Hestia.

-Je n'ai pas le choix Pansy, c'est la seule solution, pour Flora … 

-Je … Sois prudente Hestia, s'il te plaît 

-Toujours Pansy, occupe-toi bien de ma sœur

-Aussi bien que nous le pourrons sans Sainte-Mangouste

-Merci Pansy »

Hestia … Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

… _et notre seul autre témoin est Dobby, mais il est introuvable._

Le souvenir changea une nouvelle fois, je me trouvai à présent dans une cave sombre et humide. Hestia et Dobby étaient tou s les deux-là, mais je vis un autre corps parsemé de bleus, et avec une coupure encore fraîche au visage. Non … Flora ? Hestia lui arracha un cheveu avant de le mettre dans le polynectar et de le boire. Je vis une coupure se former sur son visage et … Non, tu n'as tout de même pas fait ça Hestia ? Je la vis détacher une Flora à demi-consciente qui lui murmura : « Ne fais pas ça Hestia, je ne …

-Ne parle pas Flora, s'il te plaît. »

Dobby transplana avec Flora et le souvenir changea une dernière fois. Hestia venait de prendre la place de sa sœur, qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire … Je vis leur père arriver dans la cave et pointer sa baguette sur Hestia. Il dit : « Vomere ! »

Je fut éjectée du souvenir avant d'éclater en sanglots.


	14. Entracte

**Chapitre 13 : Entracte**

Je me réveillai tard dans la matinée dans mon lit. Dans mon lit ? Comment j'y suis revenue ? Je me souviens juste de la pensine, et de Flora. Je comprends mieux maintenant, sa lettre … et leur comportement depuis la rentrée. Je me levai et je descendis les escaliers menant au salon. Je me rendis alors compte de quelque chose : on est était jeudi et il est était plus de 10h. Pendant que je dormais bien tranquillement, Calypso était seule en DFCM face à Maugrey. Je ne peut peux pas lui faire confiance, tout simplement pas. Pourquoi mon père ne m'as m’a-t-il pas réveillée ? Parce qu'il n'était pas là cette nuit, encore une fois. Mais alors comment je me suis retrouvée dans mon lit ? Luna est peut-être passée ici cette nuit, c'est probablement ça. Je me dirigeais vers le portrait pour quitter les appartements de mon père afin d'aller en cours lorsqu'une voix me dit : « Attend Lily »

Et tout tous mes espoirs de finir ma journée normalement venaient de partir en fumée. Je me retournai vers lui et je m'assis sur le canapé du salon. Il s'assit en face de moi et me demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état Lily ? »

Dans cet état ? De quoi est-ce qu'il … Non, ce n'est pas Luna qui m'a mise dans mon lit hier soir, c'était lui. Il a dut dû me trouver en pleurs dans son bureau ! Pardonnez-moi, Hestia, Flora, mais mon père peut vous aider. Je ne pourrais même pas lui mentir, il le saurait tout de suite. Alors pardonnez-moi, mais je dois le faire. Je lui dit dis : « La pensine, vous avez vu le souvenir qui était dedans ?

-Quel souvenir ?

-Celui qu'Hestia m'a donné hier

-Non, laisse-moi le voir, par tes yeux.

-Par mes yeux ?

-La légilimancie est une pratique permettant de voir les souvenirs d'une autre personne.

-Les miens par exemple ?

-Tu veux bien ?

-Allez-y, ça ne pourra pas être pire que la première fois.

- _Legilimens !_ »

Je ressentis une douleur passagère à la tête. Je revis tout tous mes souvenirs jusqu'à celui de la pensine. Je me revis verser le souvenir d'Hestia dans la pensine avant de plonger ma tête dedans.

Il rompit le contact une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'éclatai en sanglots. Il me prit dans mes bras et me dit : « Tu n'aurais jamais dut dû voir ça Lily.

-Comment peut-on faire … ça à ces propres … enfants ?

-Je ne sais pas Lily, crois-moi que si je le savais …

-Je sais papa, mais …

-C'est Hestia qui t'as t’a donné ce souvenir ?

-Oui, cela fait presqu'un mois que je me doutais de ça, mais je refusais de l'admettre … jusqu'à hier soir, après …

-Pour tout t'avouer Lily, je m'en doutais depuis le début de l'année, mais je n'avais aucune preuve jusqu'à ce matin. »

Je passai la journée avec mon père, il avait annulé tout tous ses cours pour rester avec moi. Et pour une fois que nous étions ensemble, je n'allais pas me plaindre. Si j'avais su …


	15. Le ballet des jumelles

**Chapitre 14 : Le ballet des jumelles**

Le lendemain matin, j'eus à peine le temps de sortir de mes appartements de mon père que je dut réceptionner un mini-boulet de canon : « Calme-toi Astoria

-Excuse-moi Lily, c'est juste que …

-Nous étions toutes les trois inquiètes pour toi Lily, me dit Calypso accompagnée de ma sœur, et le fait que Rogue ne dise rien même à Luna ne nous as pas rassuré.

-Elles savent ? Demandai-je à ma sœur

-Hier »

Un grand froid s'en suivit. Elles refusaient de me dire quelque chose, je le sentait comme lorsque quelqu'un me ment. Je leur dit : « Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?

-Hestia a été transférée à Sainte-Mangouste hier après-midi

-Pourquoi ? demandai-je

-Aucune idée, personne ne veut nous dire quoi que ce soit. On n'a pas vu Flora hier en dehors des cours. Et d'après ma sœur, c'est la même chose pour Pansy.

-Logique, murmurai-je

-Et toi, me demanda Calypso, pourquoi tu m'as laissée seule face à Maugrey hier ?

-C'est personnel, répondis-je, c'est uniquement entre les jumelles et moi. N'est-ce pas Luna ?

-Non, murmura-t-elle

-On peut nous expliquer ? demanda Astoria

-NON !

-C'est bien ça, murmura Luna, vous n'en parlez à personne les filles.

-Très bien, dit Calypso, même si je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi. »

Je partis ensuite en cours de DFCM, le pire cours de cette année. Maugrey a cette aura ténébreuse autour de lui.

En fin d'après-midi, je quittai mon cours de botanique lorsque je croisai Flora dans un couloir. Elle se retourna sur mon passage, elle avait les yeux rouges et pleins de colère. Elle me lança avec tout le venin digne des serpents : « Tu vois ce qu'il se passe lorsque tu t'approches de ma famille Rogue ?! Voilà pourquoi les sang-de-bourbes et nous ne devons pas nous mélanger. Vous n'êtes pas de vrais sorciers, vous êtes des usurpateurs ! »

Je blanchis en entendant sa tirade. Elle avait osé … Je lui répondit avec toute la haine que j'éprouvai pour elle à ce moment : « Tu parles de familles Flora, mais je préfère encore être orpheline qu'avoir la famille que tu as !

-C'est ce que tu es Rogue, une orpheline qui aurait dut mourir !

-Tu ne vaut pas mieux que moi Flora. J'aurais peut-être dut mourir, mais quelqu'un était là pour moi. Et toi ?

-Tu ne peux pas nous comparer Rogue, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu.

-Je le sais mieux que tu le crois Flora. Mon père n'avons pas toujours été proches, c'est grâce à Luna que nous avons formés une famille au début.

-Ne compare pas Hestia et Luna !

-On arrive enfin au problème Flora, tu t'en veux pour Hestia, avoue-le une bonne fois pour toutes. Tu veux être la suivante peut-être ?

-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça Lily, pas maintenant, pas après que tu m'es abandonnée !

-Je t'es abandonnée ?! Rappelle-moi laquelle de nous deux a envoyé une lettre à l'autre pour couper les ponts ?

-Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu, ni ce qu'Hestia a fait pour moi.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait pour toi, mais je connais l'enfer que vous avez vécus. Je suis passé par là aussi.

-Avec un père qui te couves littéralement des yeux, laisse-moi en douter.

-Ce n'étais que mon oncle Flora.

-Si tu savais …

-Alors explique-moi !

-Tout les jours … Jusqu'à ce qu'Hestia … »

Elle éclata en sanglots et s'écroula par terre. J'accourus vers elle pour la consoler. Je refusai de la laisser pleurer plus longtemps, elle m'avait probablement sauvée l'année dernière, à moi de le lui rendre la pareille. Sans elle, je serais restée dans la solitude et la tristesse. Je lui dit : « On oublie tout ?

-Tu … Tu me pardonne ? Après tout ce que je t'ai fait … Tu veux bien ?

-Si je te le dit, dis-je en lui tendant ma main

-On oublie tout, dit-elle en me serrant la main, et merci »

Je la serrai dans mes bras, refusant de laisser quelqu'un nous séparer.


	16. Sainte-Mangouste

**Chapitre 15 : Sainte-Mangouste**

Je ne pouvais pas refaire cette erreur une nouvelle fois, pas encore.

Mon père vint me trouver durant la soirée dans la tour d'astronomie et me dit : « Elles s'en sortiron t Lily, je te le promets.

-Tout ça à cause moi, comme la dernière fois.

-Tu n'y es pour rien Lily, est-ce que je suis clair ?

-Oui père.

-Hestia veu t te voir, si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

-D'accord. Je suppose que je n'irai pas toute seule.

-Non en effet, Tonks viendra vous chercher.

-Nous ?

-Elle veut voir Potter aussi.

-Harry ? Demandai-je surprise »

Le lendemain matin, Harry et moi attendions devant le portail de Poudlard avec le professeur Maugrey. Je vis quelqu'un arriver depuis l'école. Elle avait de longs cheveux roses et des yeux rouges. Maugrey lui dit : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Nymphadora ? Tu devais rester au portail !

-Je suis venue plus tôt pour voir quelqu'un, puis j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, mais je suis là.

-La prochaine fois, suis le plan !

-D'accord Maugrey, on y va les enfants ?

-Oui, répondit Harry. »

Tonks sortit un collier de sa poche. Elle nous dit de le prendre et lança un sort du nom de Portus. Nous arrivâmes dans le hall de Sainte-Mangouste, nous venions de voyager par portoloin. Luna m'avait expliqué leur fonctionnement un jour, après en avoir utilisé un pour aller à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Tonks se renseigna à l’accueil afin de savoir où se trouvait mon amie. Nous prîmes ensuite l'escalier pour monter au quatrième étage. Hestia se trouvait dans une chambre individuelle, se remettant tout doucement de ses blessures. Elle avait plusieurs côtes de déplacées, souffrait d'anémie et de l'épuisement de ses réserves magiques. Ils l'ont presque tuée durant l'été. Mais elle a choisi de ne rien dire et est revenue à Poudlard. Et son état avait empiré depuis. Nous rentrâmes dans la chambre qu'elle occupait. Elle était pâle et affaiblie. Elle remi t à Harry une petite sphère noire qu'il devait donner à Katie Bell, une Gryffondor d'un ans de plus que lui et poursuiveuse dans leur équipe de Quidditch. Tonks et lui nous laissèrent ensuite seule s . Hestia me dit : « Je sais à quoi tu penses Lily, mais ce n'est certainement pas ta faute.

-Si, répondis-je, dès que tu seras remise vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi

-Arrête Lily, tu culpabilises à chaque fois pour des choses qui ne sont pas de ta faute.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Luna m'a dit pour Douglas. À partir du moment où elle a découvert pour nous, elle a su que tu t'en voudrais dès que tu l'apprendrais, comme avec Douglas. Ne lui en veux pas s'il te plaît. C'est ta sœur et elle s'inquiète pour toi. Elle a vu à quel point la mort de Douglas t'a touchée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté ?

-Tout. Je sais pour l'incendie de ton école primaire. Douglas avait trois ans de plus que toi. Ça a été ton premier ami, et lorsque que tu as perdu le contrôle de ton pouvoir suite aux moqueries d'autres enfants, toute l'école a brûlé. Personne n'a fait le lien entre l'incendie et toi, et tous les enfants s'en sont sortis sauf un. Je comprends ta réaction Lily, mais ni toi ni Flora ne devez vous en vouloir. J'ai fait ce choix en connaissance de cause. Ils sont trop forts pour nous.

-On vous sortira de là, je te le promets Hestia.

-Merci Lily.

-Non Hestia, merci à toi de me soutenir et de ne pas me laisser sombrer dans la culpabilité.

-C'est à ça que servent les amis, Lily. »


	17. Le bal de Noël

**Chapitre 16 : Le bal de Noël**

Après la première tâche, il restait encore une chose à faire pour finir cette année : le bal de Noël. Hermione a refusé de me dire avec qui elle y allait. Flora, Hestia, Astoria et Calypso n'y vont pas. Harry et Ron n'ont toujours pas de cavalière. Quant à Luna … mon père a failli rejoindre Hestia en apprenant le nom du cavalier de ma sœur. Y a pas à dire, ils sont suicidaires ces Weasley. Et puis quelqu'un a osé. Je quittai la grande salle quelques jours avant Noël pour retourner dans ma chambre. Je m’arrêtai au milieu du couloir, j'avais senti quelqu'un derrière-moi. Je me retournai en face de Dean. Il me dit : « Tu vas jusqu'où comme ça Lily ?

-Ma chambre.

-Je vois. Tu accepterais d'aller … d'aller au bal avec moi ?

-Moi avec toi ?

-Oui bien sûr, tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-Enfin si.

-C'est oui ou c'est non ?

-Non je ne vois personne d'autre et oui je serais ravie d'y aller avec toi. »

En rentrant dans ma chambre, je découvris une magnifique robe noire. Elle était magnifique. Je me rendis compte d'un énorme problème : mon dos. La robe ne couvrait pas le haut de mon dos, et donc certaines de mes cicatrices ! Je passai les jours suivants à chercher désespérément un sort mais rien. Et puis la veille, je retrouvai Astoria alors que nous avions une heure de libre. Je lui dis : « Tu ne connaîtrais pas un sort pour masquer des cicatrices par hasard ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour le bal

-Tu as un cavalier ?

-Et oui, désolée Astoria

-Pas grave. Profite de cette soirée Lily, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de bals à Poudlard. Il n'y a que celui des septièmes années.

-Et nous y serons toutes les deux.

-Oui

-Et le sort ?

-Celare. Il marche durant quatre heures à peu près.

-Merci Astoria. »

Problème résolu. Rien ne m'empêchera d'aller à ce bal. Mais comment mon père l'a-t-il su ?


	18. Discussion de minuit

**Chapitre 17 : Discussion de minuit**

Luna m'aida à enfiler ma robe et à masquer mes cicatrices grâce au sort d'Astoria. Elle avait une magnifique robe jaune moutarde. Mon père n'y va pas et Luna y va avec Georges Weasley.

Dean m'attendait à l'entrée de la grande salle. Il portait un costume assez simple avec une cravate, à la différence de Weasley et de son costume … hideux. Nous entrâmes tout les deux dans la grande salle, les quatre tables avaient été enlevées pour laisser la place à des tables de huit. Nous nous installâmes avec Ginny et Neville. À la table se trouvait déjà Anthony Goldstein et Abigail Louvois de serdaigle, et Susan Bones et Ernie McMillan de poufssoufle. Je sentais que quelque chose tracassait Neville, aussi lorsqu'il proposa d'aller nous chercher des boissons, je décidai de l'accompagner. Lorsque nous retournions vers notre table avec nos boissons, je lui dit : « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Neville ?

-Ce n'est rien Lily, c'est juste que …

-Que quoi ?

-Je repensais juste à mes parents.

-Ils seraient fiers de toi, dis-je en essayant de ne pas penser aux miens

-Merci Lily, c'est juste que toit tu as ton père et …

-Demain Neville s'il te plaît, ne gâchons pas une si belle soirée.

-Tu as raison, me dit-il alors que nous revenions à notre table »

Dean me raccompagna un peu avant 11 heures. Juste après qu'Harry et Weasley soient remontés. Ce serait vraiment une bonne chose qu'IL apprenne, comment dire … À mettre un filtre entre sa tête et sa bouche.


	19. Confessions

** Chapitre 18 : Confessions **

Le lendemain, je me réveillai vers midi. Mon père devait déjà être levé depuis un moment. Lorsque je descendis au salon, je vis que Luna et Astoria étaient là. Mon père m’avait offert un jeu d’échec version sorcier et Luna une paire de boucles d’oreilles jaunes et noires, je n’ai jamais compris ce qu’elles représentaient. J’ai reçu de la part d’Astoria un livre sur les magies de l’esprit. Mais un hibou arrive et déposa un colis devant moi. Je l’ouvris et y découvrit un bracelet argenté avec une pierre bleue en son centre. Il était fin et sans le moindre motif mais il était magnifique. Durant l’après-midi, je pris Astoria à part et je lui demandai : « Comment ?

-Luna, répondit mon amie, elle n’en a parlé à personne d’autre Lily. Et je ferais de même.

-Merci Astoria.

-Tu pourra nous rejoindre comme ça. »

Après avoir dîné dans la grande salle, je suivis Neville jusqu’aux toilettes des filles. Une fois que nous y fûmes tout les deux, il me dit : « Lily, ce que tu m'as dit hier … 

-Je le pensais Neville, le coupai-je

-C'est juste que toi tu as ton père, et moi … 

-Ce n'était que mon oncle à l'origine Neville. Si il est devenu mon père, c'est parce que … 

-Tu devrais peut-être en parler à quelqu'un, me dit-il alors que j'avais les larmes aux yeux, tu es comme Harry n'est-ce pas ?

-Je … 

-Deux âmes orphelines qui ont trouvé une famille ici, à Poudlard.

-Non Neville, tu ne sais pas …

-Si, me coupa-t-il, tes parents te battaient n'est-ce pas ? Il suffit de voir à quel point Harry et toi vous vous entendez lorsque vous êtes ensemble. Le professeur Rogue t'as sorti de cet enfer n'est-ce pas ? »

Neville … À bien des égards tu me fais penser à Luna. Est-ce que je peux ? Je le peux ou je le dois ? Neville n'a pas l'air de me vouloir du mal, et puis je ne sens rien de malfaisant en lui.

Je me mis dos à lui et je soulevai le haut de mon uniforme, le laissant voir mes marques. Il me demanda après quelques éternels secondes : « C'est eux qui t'ont … 

-Oui, répondis-je en me retournant vers lui »

J'éclatai en sanglots. Il me prit contre lui et me consola. Il me murmura des paroles réconfortantes puis me raccompagna jusqu'à la grande salle. Il refusait de s'aventurer près des quartiers des verts et argents, ce que je comprenais parfaitement.


	20. Deuxième fois

** Chapitre 19 : Deuxième fois **

Les cours avaient repris depuis quelques jours, et j’avais l'étrange impression que quelque chose était en train de se passer. Et peu importe de quoi il s'agissait, j'étais persuadée que c'était ce qui rendait mon père aussi calme. À ce rythme, il n'y aurait bientôt plus que des suicidaires ou des mordus de potion à son cours. Il était encore pire que l'année précédente, lorsque Black était à Poudlard. Même les Serpentards commençaient à perdre des points. Même si d'après Harry, ce n'était pas encore le cas de Malefoy ou de Parkinson. Les seules à ne pas en perdre plus que d'habitude étaient Ginny et moi, à croire que quelque chose l'empêchait de faire de nos cours un enfer. La relation entre Hermione et Weasley ne semblait pas s'améliorer, et puis il y avait eu Romilda. Nous nous étions disputées après qu'elle m’ait accusée de vouloir lui voler Harry alors qu'ils n’étaient même pas ensemble ! C'était après notre dispute que je m'étais enfermée dans les toilettes de Mimi. C'était Neville qui m'avait retrouvée en pleurs, enfermée dans l'une des cabines. Il m'avait dit à travers la porte : « Ne la laisse pas t'atteindre Lily, ses paroles ne sont rien.

-Elle m'a dit que j'étais ici … uniquement parce que mes parents ne voulaient pas de moi.

-C'est faux Lily, et tu le sais. Souviens-toi de ce que tu m'as dit le jour de Noël. Ton père t'aime et tu le sais.

-Oui, mais … Tu ne peux pas comprendre Neville. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il me prend pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je connais la même chose avec ma grand-mère Lily, elle ne voit que mon père en moi. C'est à cause de ça que j'ai perdu contact avec la famille de ma mère. Elle refusait que je sois en contact avec des Serpentards. Même si mon oncle est auror, tout comme l'étaient mes parents. Ma grand-mère me voit déjà dans cette carrière alors que vu mon niveau en magie …

-Ne dis pas ça Neville, et puis tu sais au moins à qui te comparer, alors que moi …

-Je n'ai que très peu connu mes parents Lily.

-Ils sont morts comme ceux d'Harry ? Demandai-je

-Non, c'est autre chose Lily.

-Tu devrais peut-être en parler à quelqu'un

-Dixit la personne qui s'enferme dans les toilettes.

-Tu m'énerves Neville.

-C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime

-C'est malgré ça qu'on te supporte plutôt, dit une troisième voix.

-Harry ? Demandai-je

-Sors d'ici Lily, c'est bientôt l'heure de manger. Et tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui est arrivé à la dernière personne qui s'est enfermée ici pendant un repas.

-Hermione ? demanda Neville

-Hermione, confirma mon ami. Et puis dépêche-toi sinon on te laisse entre les griffes des Serdaigles. Et vue la raclée qu'elles ont mis à Vane en DFCM.

-Elles ? Demandai-je

-La benjamine Greengrass et la fille Rosier d'après Derek. Vane a fini à l'infirmerie, un genou en sang et la tête couverte de furoncles. Maugrey leur a fait faire des duels, McGonagall te cherche aussi par rapport à ton absence en cours cet après-midi. »

J'ouvris la porte de la cabine.


	21. Pansy Parkinson

** Chapitre 20 : Pansy Parkinson **

Le mois de janvier s'écoula sans le moindre problème, puis vint le mois de février. Neville et moi nous étions énormément rapprochés, j'avais pu lui confier toutes mes peurs. J'avais pu lui parler de choses que même Luna avait dû deviner, et il avait les mêmes angoisses.

Dans les bonnes nouvelles aussi, mon père a décidé de tenter quelque chose contre les Carrow. Hestia s'est enfin entièrement remise, en tout cas physiquement. Psychologiquement, c'est autre chose. Elle est devenue beaucoup plus solitaire et renfermée qu'avant. Comme si elle refusait de s'attacher à nous, comme moi. Je ne lui ai rien dit sur les manœuvres de mon père, il ne vaut mieux pas que ça se sache. Et puis à la fin de la première semaine de février, alors que je retournais dans ma chambre, je surpris une conversation entre Parkinson et Flora non loin des appartements de mon père. Mon amie dit à la quatrième année : « Tu es avec moi ou contre moi ?

-Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire Flora ? Il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible après.

-Oui, répondit mon amie

-Dans ce cas je t'aiderai Flora, mais à la condition que tu m'aides à le retrouver.

-Ne me dit pas que tu l'as perdu !

-Si Flora, Hestia et toi savez pour moi, je te le demande en tant qu'amie.

-Voilà pourquoi nous t'avions dit de le détruire Pansy. Est-ce que Drago est au courant ?

-Oui, répondit la quatrième année, il ne sait pas où il est. Il y a quelqu'un à Serpentard qui sait et qui joue contre nous.

-Qui serait assez fou pour s'attaquer aux Malefoy ?

-Très peu de familles Flora. Les Black, les Nott et les Prewett. Peut-être aussi les Lestrange, mais ce sont les seules familles assez puissantes.

-On peut exclure Nott tout de suite, il ne se retournerait jamais contre Drago, comme les Black.

-Mais ni les Lestrange ni les Prewett n'ont d'enfants à Poudlard, excepté les Weasley.

-Je sais Pansy, il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe. »

Le lendemain matin, un hibou vint déposer quelque chose directement dans ma chambre. J'ouvris le paquet et je vis qu'il s'agissait d'une plume. Il y avait un socle avec, avec des initiales dessus : K.G.


	22. Deux soeurs

** Chapitre 21 : Deux sœurs **

La troisième semaine de février fut riche en événements. Il y eu tout d'abord une nouvelle dispute entre Weasley et Hermione au sujet d'un certain attrapeur bulgare. Et puis le mardi soir, en rentrant dans ma chambre, je découvris ma sœur en pleurs. Je m'approchai d'elle et je lui demandai : « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Luna ?

-Papa a découvert pour Astoria, et … il …

-Calme-toi Luna

-Il m'a interdit de sortir d'ici à part pour aller en cours, sanglota-t-elle, tout ça parce que nous n'avons pas été réparties à Serpentard.

-Tu veux que j'essaye de lui parler ?

-Non … Il ne dira rien Lily, et puis ne va pas t'attirer des ennuis à cause de moi.

-Les ennuis me courent déjà après Luna, et puis tu es ma sœur.

-Merci Lily, mais il ne changera pas d'avis de toute façon, tu le connais.

-Je peux au moins tenter le coup Luna.

-Tu crois vraiment que …

-On verra, et puis sinon ma compagnie n'est pas si désagréable il me semble.

-Je suis sérieuse Lily, ne va pas t'attirer des ennuis plus gros que toi à cause de moi.

-C'est eux qui me trouvent Luna, et puis … Non, oublie.

-Je sais. Si tu penses vraiment pouvoir le faire changer d'avis, il est dans sa salle de classe il me semble.

-Fais-moi confiance Luna, lui dis-je. »

Il était hors de question qu'elle paye à cause de moi, c'est parce que j'ai refusé d'aider Astoria qu'elle l'a fait. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher ce qui est arrivé à Flora et Hestia, mais je ne laisserai pas Luna … Je ne laisserai plus souffrir les gens que j'aime, plus jamais. Une fois mais pas deux, certainement pas. Lorsque j'entrai dans sa salle de classe, je vis mon père en train de corriger des copies sur son bureau. Il releva la tête en m'entendant entrer, je sentis de la peine en lui pendant quelques secondes, il me demanda : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Lily ?

-Luna, répondis-je

-Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

-Elle n'y est pour rien. C'est à moi qu'Astoria avait demandé au départ, et j'ai refusé. Et vous n'avez même pas réagi lorsqu'elle vous en a parlé, alors elle a fait ce qui lui semblait être juste.

-Même Lily, elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire.

-Pas le droit d'aider une amie dans le besoin ? Arrêtez de me mentir père, pourquoi vous ne voulez pas ? Je sais d'Astoria que les seuls sorts qu'elles voyaient étaient le furonculus, le bloque-jambe et le charme du bouclier.

-Si la personne qui a lancé des sorts sur miss Greengrass apprend que Luna l'a aidée, il voudra se venger.

-Si elle reste dans vos appartements, les autres élèves sauront pour l'adoption.

-S’il cherche à se venger, il pourrait bien déclencher une guerre ouverte à Serpentard. Et tes amies pourraient être prises entre deux feux.

-Elle sera plus en sécurité dans la tour de Serdaigle, leur mot de passe est infranchissable.

-Tout le monde peut passer une énigme Lily, lui comme les autres.

-Mais aucun Serdaigle digne de ce nom ne laisserait un Serpentard monter dans le dortoir des filles.

-Comment sais-tu que c'est un garçon Lily ?

-Vous l'avez dit à l'instant père, vous avez dit '' il voudra se venger '', pas elle.

-Très bien Lily, abdiqua mon père, mais dis-lui bien de ne jamais rester seule. Il en va de sa sécurité et fais pareil de ton côté. Elle a vraiment de la chance d'être ta sœur.

-Merci père, dis-je avant de quitter sa salle de classe »

De la chance d'être ma sœur, est-ce qu'il pense à cela en parlant de lui et de son frère, ou bien pour quelqu'un d'autre. Peu importe, au moins c'est une première chose de réglée.

En retournant vers les cachots, je croisai une élève de Serdaigle, il s'agissait d'Abigail Louvois.


	23. Beatrice

** Chapitre 22 : Béatrice **

« Rogue, me dit-elle

-Louvois, répondis-je, les quartiers de Serdaigle ne sont pas par ici il me semble.

-Où est Luna ?

-Je ne sais pas, mentis-je

-Tu mens très mal Rogue, mais je ne dirai rien sur votre petit secret.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Ma mère travaille pour Amélia Bones. La plupart des affaires d'adoptions de ces dernières années sont passées entre ses mains, j'ai vu le tien comme celui de Luna.

-Ce soir au dîner Louvois, si elle le veut bien. Mais je t'interdis d'en dire un mot à qui que ce soit, sinon … Eh bien disons que les sombrals seront contents.

-Je ne dirai rien Rogue, Luna est mon amie.

-Dans ce cas tout est dit, Louvois. »

Le vendredi suivant, Flora quitta le château pour quelques jours pour aller témoigner au procès de ses parents. Elle ne revint qu’au début de la semaine suivante.

Je retrouvai Hestia, Calypso et Béatrice Claythorne, une Poufsouffle de deuxième année avec qui Calypso s'était liée d'amitié, à la bibliothèque. Nous avions décidé de faire nos devoirs ensemble, la plupart des professeurs donnent quasiment les mêmes devoirs à toutes les classes d'un même niveau. Environ une heure après notre entrée dans ce que certains nomment l'antre du dragon, Hestia nous abandonna pour rejoindre Parkinson, dès qu'elle fut partie, Béatrice nous demanda : « Elles se connaissent ?

-Apparemment, répondit mon amie, tu en sais plus Lily ?

-Non, mentis-je

-Je vais vous laisser, il faut que je m'occupe des potions pour demain, Rogue ne loupera pas une occasion de me tomber dessus.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide, dis-je, je suis plutôt douée en potions.

-Plutôt douée ?! Tu rigoles j'espère ? Sans toi, j'aurais coulé depuis bien longtemps déjà, ma mère désespérait de me voir un jour réussir en potions, et grâce à toi j'arrive à avoir des notes acceptables .

-Non merci Lily, me dit Béatrice, mais c’est gentil de m'avoir proposé ~~ e ~~ .

-Tu l'as connue comment ? demandai-je à mon amie dès que la Poufsouffle ~~ s ~~ fut partie.

-Il y a un mois, un groupe de Serpentards s'en est pris à elle parce que c'est une née-moldue, et disons qu'ils ont comprit qu'il ne fallait mieux ne pas nous approcher.

-Qui était-ce ?

-Rowle, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott

-À quatre contre deux vous vous en êtes sorties ?

-Trois avec Peeves.

-Et personne ne vous a pincé ?

-Si, Rogue. les Serpentards n'ont rien eu, et Béatrice et moi avons perdus 10 points chacune plus une retenue avec Rusard. Alors ce n'est pas pour si peu que je vais me retenir de faire comprendre mon point de vue à ces sales serpents. »


	24. Cauchemar et mystères

** Chapitre 23 : Cauchemar et mystères **

La deuxième tâche vit la victoire de Poudlard, Harry et Cédric Diggory étaient premier ex-æquo. Malheureusement, Fleur Delacour avait fini quatrième, et c'était grâce à Harry que sa sœur, Gabrielle, avait été libérée du lac noir.

Quelques jours plus tard, je fis encore un cauchemar. Il était différent des autres mais elle était toujours là : Beatriz Prince. Deux autres personnes étaient là. L'une des deux dit : « Tu es sûr que c'est elle ?

-C'est son héritière, Barthémius, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est son apparence, on dirait Lily !

-Ainsi tu as encore des sentiments pour eux, Queudver.

-Ils ont été mes amis, Prince !

-Tout sera prêt ? demanda le dénommé Barthémius

-Oui, répondit-il, mais il faudra qu'ils soient tout les deux là.

-Dans quel état ? demanda Beatriz Prince

-Sans morsure, Prince. Il faut aussi qu'elle soit encore capable de ressentir la douleur. Si tu le sert bien, le maître te laisseras les restes. »

Je me réveillai en sursaut, les larmes aux yeux. Mon père entra dans ma chambre et murmura : « Legilimens ! » Je revis mon cauchemar une deuxième fois. Dès qu'il rompit le contact, je fondis en larmes. Il me pris contre lui pour me consoler et je finis par m'endormir contre lui.

Le lendemain matin, je le réveillai plus tard que les autres samedi. Alors que je descendais dans la Grande Salle, Luna me rattrapa en courant. Elle avait les traits fatigués et les cheveux en bataille. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas plus dormi que moi. Elle me demanda : « Tu as fait un nouveau cauchemar c'est ça ?

-Oui, répondis-je, un autre cauchemar.

-Je suppose que papa ne te l'as pas encore dit alors je vais le faire : tu viens à Serdaigle jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

-Je ne serais plus à Gryffondor ? demandai-je d'une petite voix

-Bien sûr que si Lily, c'est juste que tu dormiras à la tour de Serdaigle jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Papa ne veut pas que tu restes toute seule.

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas Lily, je sentis dans sa voix qu'elle ne me disait pas tout, le professeur Flitwick a rajouté un lit pour toit das le dortoir des deuxièmes années.

-Merci de me l'avoir dit Luna. Je vois que ta nuit n'a pas été meilleur que la mienne.

-Non Lily, il y a eu une secousse durant la nuit. Tu ne l'a spas entendue ?

-Non, elle a fait des dégâts ?

- À part beaucoup de poussière et un réveil plus que matinal pour nous. Mais le plus bizarre, c'est que d'après Astoria, il n'y a rien eu chez les Serpentards. Ils auraient dû le sentir pourtant. Leurs dortoirs sont en dessous des nôtres.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu … 

-Tu penses à quelque chose Lily ?

-C'est totalement idiot je sais, mais de la même façon que je suis une pyrokinésiste, est-ce qu'il peut aussi y avoir une géokinésiste ? » 


	25. Serdaigle

** Chapitre 24 : Serdaigle **

Le soir suivant, je passai ma première nuit dans la tour de Serdaigle avec Astoria, Calypso et Abigail Louvois. Astoria et Abigail semblaient plus proches, pour une raison que j'ignorais. Pas que Calypsos oit laissée pour compte, mais disons qu'elles avaient un lien spécial. Leur chambre avait été la plus touchée par la secousse de la nuit dernière, comme si elle venait de là. 

Durant la nuit, je fut réveillée par le bruit des pas de quelqu'un dans la chambre. Je lançai un  _ Lumos _ et je vis qu'il y avait un lit de vide. Je descendis dans la salle commune et je vis Astoria et une serpentarde en train de discuter. La serpentarde se retourna vers moi avant de dire : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Rogue ?

-Calmes-toi Daphnée, Lily es une amie.

-Amie ou pas, elle n'a rien à faire ici.

-Je te renvoie cette réplique Greengrass, c'est le dortoir des Serdaigle ici, pas celui des Serpentard. »

Je la vis se lever et quitter la salle commune, elle dit néanmoins à sa sœur avant de partir : « Fais attention à toi Astoria, et s'il te plaît, ne t'embarques pas dans un combat que tu n'es pas sûre de gagner. »

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, je demandai à mon amie : « Comment est-elle entrée ?

-Elle connaissait la réponse à l'énigme, et puis sinon je lui aurais ouvert.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Abigail et toi ?

-Nous nous sommes connues il y a plusieurs années, lors d'un été que nous avons passé en France. Mes parents sont amis avec les Louvois et les Delacour.

-Et pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes perdues de vue pour une bonne raison ?

-Parce que nous avons coupés les ponts pour une bonne raison. Et lorsque Gabrielle est arrivée cette année, nous ne pouvions plus nous ignorer.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

-C'est personnel Lily, je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est rien Astoria, mais je suis là si tu veux en parler.

-Merci Lily. »


	26. La carte du Maraudeur

** Chapitre 25 : La carte du maraudeur **

Les mois suivants se passèrent sans nouvel incident. Mes cauchemars avaient cessé, et toute la tension accumulée dans le château commençait à disparaître. En tout cas, c'était ce que je croyais, mais je fus bien vite ramenée à la réalité.

C'était la fin du mois de Mai, il ne restait plus que quelques semaines avant la troisième tâche. Harry était venu me trouver en fin de journée après mon cours de botanique et il m'avait entraînée dans une salle abandonnée au cinquième étage, sans portraits. Il me dit : « Où as-tu eu le nom de Barthémius, Lily ?

-Des cauchemars que j'ai fait Harry, qui est Barthémius ?

-Personne, dit-il en s’apprêtant à partir

-Ne me tourne pas le dos, dis-je

-Cette histoire ne te concerne pas Lily, me répondit-il

-Ne. Me. Tourne. Pas. Le. Dos., je sentais mon pouvoir commencer à se manifester

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Lily ? me demanda-t'il en sentant l'air de la pièce se réchauffer subitement

-Quelque chose que je cherche à contrôler, et qui peut se libérer avec mes émotions.

-Et comment tu le contrôle ?

-En évitant de ressentir trop d'émotions en même temps. Répond-moi Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Voldemort me veut.

-Il n'était pas seul dans mon cauchemar Harry, il n'y avait pas que Barthémius, IL était là aussi.

-Pettigrow ?

-Oui Harry, ils étaient tous les deux-là. Comment sais-tu, toi, pour Barthémius ?

-La carte du Maraudeur, dit-il en sortant un bout de parchemin vierge de sa poche.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises, dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur le parchemin, viens voir. »

Je m'approchai et je vis de l'encre apparaître et cette phrase : « Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue sont fiers de vous présenter la carte du Maraudeur. » Je demandai à mon ami : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est une carte, Lily, une carte qui indique la position de chaque personne dans le château. Hier, Barthémius Croupton était dans le bureau de ton père.

-De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'une des personnes les plus importantes du ministère volerait mon père ?  Ç a n'a aucun sens.

-Je sais Lily, entre ça et Maugrey qui cherche à tout prix à me faire gagner.

-Franchement Harry, je ne lui fais pas confiance.

- É coute Lily, c'est vrai qu'il n'a plus l'air d'avoir toute sa tête, mais si Dumbledore lui fait confiance alors moi aussi. »


	27. Réjouissances

** Chapitre 26 : Réjouissances **

Début juin amena aussi son lot d'heureux événements. Le premier arriva quelques jours après qu'Harry m'ait montré la carte du Maraudeur. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, Calypso et Béatrice ne se parlent plus. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je ne lui avait jamais fait confiance. Alors moins je la voyais, ou moins elle fréquentait mes amis, mieux ce serait pour tout le monde. Puis quelques jours plus tard, alors que je passais devant la salle commune de Serpentard, Flora m'avait presque sauté dessus et m'avait dit : « Merci Lily, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous. Merci pour Hestia.

-Tu veux dire que … 

-Oui !Ton père a réussi l'impossible pour nous. Je … Hestia et moi … 

-C'est Hestia que tu devrais remercier, c'est elle qui m'a donné ce souvenir. Tu sais où vous allez vivre ?

-Non, il se pourrait qu'on aille vivre au manoir Parkinson.

-Pansy Parkinson, avais-je murmuré, tu lui fais confiance ?

-Après cet été oui, Lily, sans aucun doute.

-Tu sais où est Hestia ? Je me disais que vous auriez pu venir à mon anniversaire, il ne sera pas au manoir comme l'année dernière.

-Lily, je n'étais pas à ton anniversaire l'année dernière tu te souviens ?

-Mais bien sur que si tu y étais, qu'est-ce que tu … 

-Lily ?

-Flora, à quel point ta sœur est-elle prudente ? Je veux dire, aurait-elle pu tester le polynectar avant ?

-Ce serait tout à fait elle pourquoi ?

-Et vos '' parents '' l'aurait-elle laissée sortir sans être accompagnée ?

-Non, mais il me semble qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle serait chez les Greengrass un jour du début … Non voyons Lily. Mes '' parents '' y auraient pensés.

-Pas si il n'y avait rien qui le laissait paraître. Elle s'est faite passer pour toi le jour de mon anniversaire pour tester sa potion. »

Et aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. Nous avons prévu de fêter ça dans l'une des salles du cinquième étage avec Luna, entre amis. Ma sœur s'est arrangée pour que nous soyons fournis en boissons par l'un des elfes des cuisines. Le seul bémol à cette après-midi est l'absence des jumelles, elles m'évitent à nouveau.


	28. Trahison

** Épilogue : Trahison **

C'est aujourd'hui qu'à lieu la troisième tâche. Tous les autres sont déjà sur place, Je courais dans les escaliers lorsque un sort m'atteignit à l'épaule. Je me relevai et je vis Béatrice en face de moi, baguette tendue. Mais elle se métamorphosa et c'est là que je me rendis compte de mon erreur. Béatrice est Beatriz. Elle me dit : « Depuis le temps que je rêvais de ce moment, je me demande comment ma très chère sœur a pu donner naissance à une telle hérésie.

- _ Expelliarmus _ ! »

Elle esquiva mon sort avant de me projeter en arrière sans avoir bougé le moindre membre : de l'aérokinésie ! C'est elle qui a dévié les flammes du dragon lors de la première tâche. Elle me dit : « Tu as toujours été ma cible Lily,  _ Sectumsempra  _ ! »

Le sort me toucha de plein fouet, me laissant me vider de mon sang. Adieu.


End file.
